Un-Names X-Over Story
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After a Potions Accident Harry Potter is sent to the past of another world. He and another teenager are sent there. The two are sent over 2000 years into the past where they are made into slaves. The two meet another slave named Godric who had been a slave since he was a boy. SLASH STORY
1. Chapter 1

**After a Potions Accident Harry Potter is sent to the past of another world. He and another teenager are sent there. The two are sent over 2000 years into the past where they are made into slaves. The two meet another slave named Godric who had been a slave since he was a boy. A year after being slaves they are turned into vampires by their master who was secretly a vampire himself. The master does not know what the three boys really are.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **HARRY POTTER/TRUE BLOOD/TEEN WOLF CROSSOVER WITH OTHER SHOWS OR MOVIES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH HISTORY LIKE REIGN, VIKINGS AND SOME OTHERS.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A PROLOGUE.**

* * *

Sitting in his dorm room is a fifteen year old Harry Potter, he is reading through a Book of Shadows that belonged to his Mother's family. He is trying to see if he can combine the two different kinds of magic using potions to defeat Voldemort, he had locked the dorm room's door in order to make sure that no one enters the room while he tries to combine the two magics.

Harry uses one of his cauldrons to brew the potion that uses ingredients from two different potions to see if he can combine them to use a potion to kill Voldemort. The potion suddenly explodes after he had added the powdered toad-stool, the potion explodes making Harry collapse and he blacks out, Harry collapses and blacks out not knowing the affect that the potion will have.

* * *

In Beacon Hills as Harry works on the potion a teenage boy named Jackson is doing his Lacrosse practice. He knows that he'll make first line for the Lacrosse season but he craves to be the best at Lacrosse so he keeps practicing. Just as Harry places the powdered toad-stool into the cauldron and it explodes Jackson collapses on the field, blacking out. As he blacks out he wonders why he's blacking out.

As they wake up next to each other, Harry and Jackson realize that they are laying in a street, on a stone road before they get up and look around. they find out that it's the year

* * *

The two steal some clothes to wear but they are caught by slavers and are branded as slaves. The brands that they wear are burnt into their bodies using a hot iron. The two are placed in iron cages with manacles around their wrists, ankles and necks to be sold as slaves.

* * *

After a month in the hands of the slavers they are sold to a Roman man who as soon as he takes them home and in fact of his other slave, hits them both, hard, before he orders all three of them to make him some food. Two weeks later the three start sleeping together, they keep their relationship a secret from everyone else.

* * *

After a year of being in the abusive hands of their master who the three were planning to kill, the other slave boy, Godric had almost given up until he had met Jackson and Harry who had helped him and helped him love again. Their master, over the years, hits them, verbally abuses them, starves them and other types of abuse, he even tries to sexually abuse them but he doesn't get to them in order to do it as he somehow always collapses and blacks out, he never remembers it happening and it's been happening since he had gotten Godric and it's become worse after he's gotten Harry and Jackson not that he remembers this. Their master, when each of them had turned sixteen, turns all three of them into what he is, a vampire, but he doesn't realize that the three boys are also Witches with multiple powers that they all will share, the three kill their maker after 50 years of learning everything that they needed from him which gets them into serious trouble with the ancient Vampire community.

* * *

The three fled into the wilderness to escape their justice, living in the wilderness where the three discover heir new witch powers, they master all of their witch powers and they use their magic to find a way for the three to be able to walk in the sun.

* * *

They stay in the wilderness until the year 79 A.D. when they venture into Ostia where they meet a girl named Flavia and a Jewish boy named Jonathan.

* * *

In the year 79 A.D. Harry, Jackson and Godric are walking through the graveyard when they see a blonde girl being chased by a bald man who ends up getting hit by a stone that had been thrown by a slingshot by a boy. The two run out of the graveyard, the three Vampires follow them and help the two lock the door to the graveyard. The girl says to the boy "thank you, you saved my life" The boys coughs before he asks "who was that ?"

"I didn't stop to ask" replies the girl before she says "my father says, robbers live in the graveyard, it's why I'm not allowed" she turns to them and says "you won't tell him, will you ?"

"tell him what ?" asks Harry.

"that I was out there, alone" replies the girl.

"not when we saw you" says Jackson. They all walk away from the now locked door and head out, as they walk through the Ostia street the boy and the girl talk. The boy tells them "my name is Jonathan Ben-Mordecai" before he says to the girl "and you're Flavia"

"yes, but how-" asks Flavia.

"you just moved in next door, I hear your mother" replies Jonathan before he says in a different voice "Flavia, slow down, Flavia, don't do that, Flavia, are you reading again ?"

"that's not my mother, that's Alma, my old nurse, she keeps house now, my mother's buried out there"

"my mother died, when I was two" Jonathan tells Flavia.

"I was three" says Flavia before Harry says "I was one and a half when my mother died"

"my mother died before I was born, I was cut out of her stomach after she had died" says Jackson.

"my mother died years ago" says Godric. Jonathan and Flavia turn to them before Flavia asks the three of them "what are your names anyway ?"

"my name is Harry"

"I am Jackson"

"and I am Godric"

"it's nice to meet you three" says Jonathan as Flavia nods in agreement. When they arrive at Jonathan's house a woman who asks Jonathan "did you catch anything ?"

"four big rabbits, well, she's quite big and she does rabbit on" replies Jonathan

"I'm sorry about my brother, he is an idiot" the woman says to Flavia seeing as she's the only female in the group.

"he saved my life and I do talk a lot" says Flavia before she says "I'm Flavia Gemina"

"I'm Miriam, welcome to our house" replies Miriam, before she says "please come on inside" inviting them all inside not knowing that she had invited three vampires inside.

It turns out that Jonathan's father is a doctor and starts to treat Flavia's graze. He asks her "so, what was a well-born girl like you doing running around a graveyard with four young men, one including my son ?"

"well, I was taking an offering to my mother's grave when this-" Jonathan shakes his head and she says "when I fell over and they helped me" Jonathan's father doesn't look like he believes Flavia but he says to her "you should be careful in the graveyard, there are-"

"robbers and bad-men, I know" says Flavia.

"I was going to say wild dogs, the men are poor creatures"

"they steal from the graves" argues Flavia.

"should the dead grudge food to the living ?" asks Jonathan's father.

"you have some funny ideas, Dr Mordecai" says Flavia making Jonathan snort and cough.

"perhaps I do" comments Dr Mordecai with a smile before he says after he's finished "there, can you walk ?" Flavia gets up and replies "yes, thank you"

"I sent Miriam to fetch your father"

"don't you have a door slave ?" asks Flavia unknowingly making the three vampires stiffen which Dr Mordecai sees.

"that's another of his funny ideas, no slaves" says Jonathan making the three vampires relax and Flavia says "really ? I'm sure you could afford one"

"we don't believe that one human being should own another" The three vampire really relax at hearing that as well as the doctor's heartbeat telling them that he's telling the truth. Dr Mordecai asks the three "who may I ask are you three ?"

"my name is Harry"

"I am Jackson"

"and I am Godric" They then say in unison "it's nice to meet you, Dr Mordecai" Miriam returns with a man that has curly hair and Flavia exclaims "Father" before she hugs him

"little owl, what have you been up to ?" asks Flavia's father.

"nothing" replies Flavia, she turns and says "this is Dr Mordecai and Jonathan, they don't believe in slaves or grave robbers" pointing them out before she says "that's Harry, Jackson and Godric, we just meet a little while ago when I met Jonathan" The three teenagers nod in unison at Marcus who nods back.

"Mordecai-Ben Ezra" Dr Mordecai introduces himself to Flavia's father who replies "Marcus Flavius Geminus" before he says "I hope my daughter hasn't been much of a nuisance"

"she is very original" replies Dr Mordecai.

"the gods are willing tomorrow, we'll have you safe in Pompeii for the Summer" Alarm bells start ringing for Harry and Jackson but they don't say anything, Godric can feel their alarm through their bond but he doesn't comment either as he knows that they must have a reason and that they'll tell him when they're alone.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **I GOT THIS IDEA PRETTY FAST, IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE SHOW THAT FLAVIA AND THE OTHER ARE IN, IT'S CALLED ROMAN MYSTERIES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After a Potions Accident Harry Potter is sent to the past of another world. He and another teenager are sent there. The two are sent over 2000 years into the past where they are made into slaves. The two meet another slave named Godric who had been a slave since he was a boy. A year after being slaves they are turned into vampires by their master who was secretly a vampire himself. The master does not know what the three boys really are.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **HARRY POTTER/TRUE BLOOD/TEEN WOLF CROSSOVER WITH OTHER SHOWS OR MOVIES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH HISTORY LIKE REIGN, VIKINGS AND SOME OTHERS**

* * *

The next day, at the Ostia Harbor Godric and Harry are walking along the harbor, they see the different ships and everything until they hear Marcus Geminus talking, they also hear some children begging as they scramble around him, he says to the children "alright, alright" he mutters "god, worse than seagulls" he throws the coins into the water and says "there you go, fetch those" The two Vampires hear splashing of water as the children all dive into the water to fetch a coin. Flavia claps at them with a smile, she gives out a little laugh before she says to her father "couldn't you just stay in Pompeii for a days ? don't you want to see Uncle Gaius ?"

"I have to use every moment of the sailing season for trading" he says before he asks "what would we live off for winter ?" Flavia sighs knowing that her father's right, she sees Godric and Harry before she waves them over, when they arrive she hugs them before she asks "what are you two doing down here ?"

"not much, just having a nice relaxing walk" replies Godric.

"how are you ?" asks Flavia.

"we're pretty good, just been relaxing since yesterday's little adventure" replies Harry.

"I'm sure your wives were worried" Marcus says to the two.

"we're not married, we're together, well, us two and Jackson" Harry tells Marcus.

"really ?" asks Flavia looking excited.

"yea" replies Godric before Harry asks Marcus "is that somehow a problem ?"

"no, it's just a surprise" replies Marcus before he asks "who is the one that is- ?"

"me" replies Harry knowing what Marcus was asking before he says "we are all kind of versatile but most of the time, it's me"

"he's what father ?" asks Flavia confused.

"nothing to worry about, little owl" replies Marcus before he yells out to his crew "careful with that"

"take me with you then" begs Flavia about going with her father on his ship

"we've been through this before" Flavia scoffs before she begs "please"

"a long sea voyage is no place for a girl" says Marcus.

"on the floor" yells Marcus to his crew before he says "here, this should keep you out of mischief, 300 for the last scrolls of Pliny's nature history, it's what you wanted, isn't it ?"

"you're the best father in all the empire" says Flavia as she hugs her father before she says "by the time you come back-"

"if the gods are willing" says Marcus.

"I'll know everything, they say Pliny studies all the time, even in the bath" says Flavia whispering the last bit making Marcus, Godric and Harry chuckle a bit

"should anything happen, you know your Uncle Gaius is your legal guardian"

"just come back" says Flavia looking at her father before she says "and don't worry about me, nothing ever happens on the farm" she turns around and is about to say something to them when they hear "what, you did what ?" they turn to see a man yelling at the man who was chasing Flavia. The man then hits the man who was chasing Flavia, the man asks "what if somebody saw you ?" the other man shakes his head saying "no, no"

"hey, I'll beat your brains out if they are there, next time I'll sell you to the pirates" the man threatens before he sees them and exclaims "ah, Captain Geminus, this is a pleasure" he gives a little bow before he turns back to the people that are in chains, Harry and Godric know what they, they are slaves making the two growl in anger before they hear Flavia ask in outrage "who is that monster ?"

"Venalicius they call him, worst of the bad lot" replies Marcus before he says "never buy a slave from him"

"why not ?" asks Flavia.

"he tries to break their spirit, take the fight out of them and their hope" replies Marcus making Godric and Harry growl loudly, the two are in fact ready to go over there and kill Venalicius but are stopped by Marcus placing a calming hand on their shoulders and gives them a look that says 'we'll talk about that later' Flavia gives back the money and says "I don't want this gold anymore" Harry notices one of the beggar children hide behind one of the baskets to keep out of Venalicius' sight and Harry thinks 'smart move, kid'

* * *

In the Ostia market place they can hear Venalicius yell out "the cream of North Africa, for your dissertation, oh yes, a lady slave" before he says with his whip under the man's chin "look at this specimen, he'll work all day for you"

"please hurry" exclaims Flavia before she says "i suppose we're too late" she's pulling her father along with Harry, Godric and Jackson who had joined them.

"ten minutes ago you wouldn't have a lady slave because you were never going to be a lady"

"girls grow up fast these days" says Flavia. They get to where the slaves are being sold and Marcus says to her "leave this to me" before he says to Venalicius "that one" nodding at the young girl.

"very special, that one, Nubia, a princess among her own people" replies Venalicius.

"300 Sestertius" offers Marcus.

"for you captain, 600" replies Venalicius.

"you can't do that, that's not fair" exclaims Flavia from between Godric and Jackson.

"400" offers Marcus.

"don't insult me" says Venalicius.

"400 now, 200 when I sell my cargo"

"oh, when will that be captain ?" asks Venalicius before he yells out "cash buyers only"

"here" exclaims Harry showing Venalicius a bag with 600 Sestertius before he says "this should cover it, hand the girl over, now"

"to you ?" asks Venalicius.

"no, to them, now would be nice" replies Harry growling the last bit just as a guy in red armor grips the girl's face making Godric growl even louder but he knows that he can't do anything in front of the crowd, the girl bites the man's finger and Venalicius goes to hit her with his whip when Harry yells out "do you want the fucking money or not ?" before he says "you hit her I will come up there and shove that whip so far up your arse that you'll feel like your deepthroating it, now take the money and hand over the girl" Venalicius sees that Harry is serious about his threat and takes the money before he unchains the girl, they can see that the girl has bruises around her neck as well as some bleeding. The girl comes down and Marcus says to Harry "I'll pay you back, all 600"

"it's fine, Marcus, you don't need to pay us back" replies Jackson. Godric then says "we each put 200 Sestertius into that bag and you don't need to pay us back" The three go help Flavia when Venalicius goes over to them and says "one of these days I'll catch you alone, Flavia Geminia and when I do then we'll see what your father's made of" He goes to walk away when Godric trips him over making him land on his stomach, when he rolls over Harry straddles him, holds a knife to his throat and says "you threaten her again and I'll cut out your tongue, if you don't get the message I'll cut something else off that is much more lower before shoving that object into your mouth, OK ?"

Venalicius nods quickly in fear as he eyes the knife that Harry has, Harry then gets off of him and says "get the hell out of my sight you disgusting piece of shit" Venalicius goes back onto the stage to sell more of his slaves.

* * *

The day of Flavia's birthday dinner, Marcus and Flavia had invited Jonathan, Miriam, their father, Godric, Jackson and Harry over. Dr Mordecai says to Marcus "it isn't easy raising children by myself, especially daughters"

"stay here, ready to attend her" says Alma to Nubia

"no, no, Nubia sit by me" says Flavia to Nubia who sits down. The two adult males are talking when Dr Mordecai spots Nubia. Alma suddenly says placing down some food "Sea Snails, with Garlic and Oil" Godric, Harry and Jackson can smell the irritating smell of the garlic before Miriam asks her father "father, is it allowed ?"

"yes Miriam, god has made all things clean" replies Dr Mordecai.

"won't it be very crunchy ?" asks Jonathan making Flavia chuckle and say "you don't eat the shell" she then demonstrates how to eat the Eat Snail.

"Miriam is a good girl, but I know I ask to much of her with the house and my patients"

"I like to help" replies Miriam.

"not bad at all" says Jonathan after eating the Sea Snail with a smile before he asks "can I have another ?"

"I know this much, I worry about Flavia, I can either lock her in her room or she's outside getting into scraps, at least she's a scholar" says Marcus as the children mess around.

"a reader" exclaims Dr Mordecai before he says "that's good, Jonathan's asthma keeps him in doors more than he likes" he then asks Marcus "did you buy this child as a companion for your daughter ?"

"I thought it time Flavia had a body slave" replies Marcus before he says "I was hoping the responsibility might steady her a little bit" The children are still messing around as the two talk, the three vampires are sitting still watching everything.

"to own another person, it's a heavy weight to carry" says Dr Mordecai

"our next course is going to be my favorite, dormice with chopped cow's udder" announces Flavia. Jonathan looks shocked as Marcus exclaims "Flavia"

"sorry your faces" Flavia says to Jonathan and Miriam before she asks "do you like roast chicken ?"

"sounds yum" says Harry.

"oh, after this, I don't know what you'll think about my proposal" Marcus says to Dr Mordecai.

"what is it ?" asks Godric.

"well, I was thinking that Jonathan, Miriam, you three and Dr Mordecai join Flavia in Pompeii" replies Marcus.

"you sure ?" asks Jackson.

"yes, plus I'll breathe easier with you three with her"

"why ?" asks Miriam.

"they were trained to fight when they were young after their old master had died, they were taken in as boys and taught how to fight" replies Marcus.

"we are normally hired as protection since people always underestimate us" says Harry at the looks they were getting.

"amazing" exclaims Dr Mordecai in wonder while Jonathan looks at them with awe.

* * *

Three days later, 120 miles south of Ostia on the Bay of Naples everyone is on a ship heading towards Flavia's uncle's farm. Harry asks Flavia "what's your uncle's farm like ?"

"I've never been to a farm before, we've always lived in cities, after Jerusalem, Babylon, Rome and now Ostia" says Jonathan.

"you'll love Uncle Gaius', there's lots to do there" replies Flavia before she sighs and says "the Bay of Naples, and Mount Vesuvius" they notice a cloud over Mount Vesuvius making Flavia say "what a funny looking cloud" Jackson and Harry are worried as they know what could possibly happen and they know that they can't mess with history. Jonathan asks Flavia where the farm is making Flavia point it out. Sometime during their journey Nubia spots someone in the water and says "behold, unhappy man" pointing towards the man in the water who is drowning. When they see the man in the water, Godric, Jackson and Harry take off their shirts revealing their tattooed bodies just as a boy dives into the water and the three teenagers dive in after the boy to help him with the man. The crew on the ship put a boat into the water to help the man.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **I GOT THIS IDEA PRETTY FAST, IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE SHOW THAT FLAVIA AND THE OTHER ARE IN, IT'S CALLED ROMAN MYSTERIES.**


End file.
